wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Patyk Poległych
Patyk Poległych (ang. Stick of the Fallen)' lub Patyk Poległych Wojowników '(ang. Stick of Fallen Warriors) – to tradycja Klanu Pioruna, stworzona przez Sójcze Pióro, aby zapamiętać każdego kota z Klanu Pioruna, który zginął w bitwie z Miejscem, gdzie Brak Gwiazd. Zadaniem uczniów jest poznanie imion każdego z poległych wojowników. Opis Patyk Poległych to obdrapana z kory gałązka, z sześcioma śladami pazurów. Każdy z tych śladów został zrobiony przez Sójcze Pióro. Na szczycie znajduje się duży znak, upamiętniający byłego przywódcę Klanu Pioruna, Ognistą Gwiazdę. Patyk jest najmocniejszym i najdłuższym kawałkiem drewna w obozie i jest trzymany pod klifem poniżej Wysokiej Półki Skalnej. Koty, których śmierć została oznaczona na patyku: * Mysie Futro, odważna starsza, * Ostrokrzewiowy Liść, która odeszła, jednak powróciła akurat, by pomóc Klanowi, * Lisi Skok, który zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran, * Paprotkowa Chmura, która zmarła chroniąc żłobek, * Szczawiowy Ogon, najodważniejsza ze wszystkich, ukrywała swoje rany, aby zająć się kociętami, * Ognista Gwiazda, przywódca, który oddał życie za Klan Pioruna. Wzmianki w książkach Super edycja Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Patyk Poległych to memoriał stworzony przez jednego z medyków Klanu Pioruna, Sójcze Pióro, jako sposób na zapamiętanie martwych członków klanu, zmarłych podczas bitwy z Ciemnym Lasem. Jeżynowa Gwiazda, nowy przywódca Klanu, postanowił, że każdy nowy uczeń musi poznać imiona wszystkich poległych w Wielkiej Bitwie, ucząc się właśnie z Patyka. Zroszona Łapa, jeden z uczniów Klanu Pioruna, zostaje poproszony przez swojego mentora, Białe Skrzydło, o recytowanie imion zmarłych kotów, a kocurek wymawia je bez trudu. Wspomina Mysie Futro, Ostrokrzewiowy Liść, Lisi Skok, Paprotkową Chmurę, Szczawiowy Ogon i Ognistą Gwiazdę. Wyjaśnia, jak każdy z tych kotów umarł, a Jeżynowa Gwiazda ma nadzieję, że jego poprzednik, Ognista Gwiazda, zaaprobuje jego decyzję dotyczącą patyka. Ku konsternacji Sójczego Pióra, Patyk Poległych jest wykorzystany podczas powodzi do wyprowadzenia Wrzosowego Światła z obozu, ponieważ kotka nie może pływać ani wspinać się po skałach, a powódź dotarła już do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Wrzosowe Światło miała trudności z utrzymaniem Patyka, a Wiewiórczy Lot sugeruje, że powinni przywiązać ją bluszczem do Patyka. Jednak gdy koty zbliżały się do szczytu, kij został zmyty przez falę. Patyk został później odnaleziony przez uczniów - Ziarnistą Łapę i Liliową Łapę. Okazało się, że porwała go rzeka i dwie uczennice musiały skakać, aby go wydobyć. Nie powiedziały żadnemu kotu, dokąd zmierzają, ale znak przekazany zarówno Liściastej Sadzawce, jak i Sójczemu Pióru dał Jeżynowej Gwieździe wystarczająco dużo wskazówek, gdzie mogły się udać uczennice. Przywódca wskoczył do wody, aby ocalić Liliową Łapę, ale nie zdążył dotrzeć na czas do Ziarnistej Łapy. Kotka zmarła. Podczas Zgromadzenia, Wiśniowy Upadek mówi, że Patyk Poległych znalazł się w jeziorze. To każe każdemu klanowi ujawnić swoje tradycje. Jako ostatni hołd dla Poległych wojowników, Jeżynowa Gwiazda proponuje umieścić tą zasadę w Kodeksie Wojownika, a inni przywódcy zgadzają się. Tradycje innych Klanów Podczas Zgromadzenia różne koty klanów wspominają, co każdy Klan robi, aby pamiętać swoich poległych członków Klanu: * Pojedyncza Gwiazda mówi, że Klan Wiatru upamiętnia zmarłych stertą kamieni. Ten stos jest odwiedzany przez mały patrol każdego dnia, aby pamiętać o nich i być wdzięcznym za ich poświęcenie. * Ćmie Skrzydło ujawnia, że Klan Rzeki upamiętnia ich poległych w małym okręgu paproci, w którym każdy kot może wspominać swoich zmarłych członków klanu. * Jarzębinowa Gwiazda oznajmia, że Klan Cienia upamiętnia swoich poległych, wymieniając ich imiona w nocy przy pierwszym wywołaniu sowy. Ciekawostki * W Burzy Jeżynowej Gwiazdy jest wspomniane, że kiedy bitwa z Ciemnym Lasem się skończyła, Sójcze Pióro umieścił ślady pazurów na patyku i nadał mu imię, jednak w ogóle nie ma wzmianki o Patyku Poległych w Ciszy Gołębiego Skrzydła, nawet jeśli akcja ma miejsce zaraz po zakończeniu bitwy i kończy się co najmniej księżyc po niej. de:Stock der Gefallenen Krieger en:Stick of the Fallen ru:Ветвь Павших Kategoria:Tradycje Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Patyki